Watashi no yokkyū - 私の欲求
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Hoy debería ser un gran día de mi vida, ya que es mi cumpleaños, pero si no esta él... mi deseó..


**Watashi no yokkyū** \- **私の欲** **求**

* * *

El instituto desolado, ninguna alma hacia su presencia, sólo se escuchaba unos zapatos tocar el suelo frío. El frío sonido lo hacía algo aterrador de una cierta manera. El sonido, el dueño de los zapatos era de tan sí menos de Yuichiro Hyakuya que caminaba en medio de los pasillos desolados, estaba solo... Sin ninguna persona para acompañarlo. Quería estar solo, varios de sus amigos se ofrecieron en acompañarlos, no quería que estuviera sólo ya que en este día especial para él se merecía toda la compañía posible. Se estarán preguntando porque Yuichiro esta solo caminando en ese lugar, eso es fácil el joven Yuu quería estar solo ya que hoy para él no era el día perfecto, era el día que le traía un mal recuerdo.

 _Estoy tan aburrido. Más en este día te recuerdo, hace cuatro años él no está a mi lado. ¿Por qué te deje solo?, ¿por qué te obedecí y huí como un cobarde? Todas las noche me hago esas preguntas._

Yuu seguía caminando con la mirada baja, no le importaba nada, sabía que no iba a chocar con nadie ya que el instituto está desolado.

 _Si tan sólo ese sueño sea real últimamente te sueño TSK... es algo molesto, ya que no estás a mi lado de una manera es una burla para mi ya que no puedo verte... No se nada de ti._

No quería saber nada. El cansancio era notable en su rostro; ojeras, cara demacrada, ojos sin un pequeño rastro de vida, para él ese sueño, soñarlo cada día era como sí absorbiera su vida. No podía dormir, cada noche era igual; se movía en su cama cada vez que lograba conseguir el sueño esas imágenes aparecían, Mika sonriendo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo con un caloroso abrazo, pero de repente esa imagen se volvía borrosa y sólo se escucha " _Yuu-chan te odio_ " la voz de Mika con cierto odio y desprecio resonaba en su mente.

 _Si estuvieras aquí, si tan sólo tú te tuviera a mi lado, podría escucharte reír, cada mañana sería diferente, tendría con alguien quien reír y contarle mis cosas. Ir a clases sería diferente, mi vida tendría sentido este día estarías a mi lado, ¿vivir juntos?... Si vivir juntos sería más bien... Juntos por siempre._

Yuu dejo de caminar en línea recta y abrió, recorrió la puerta corrediza, entro al aula, se dirigió al pizarrón, tomó la tiza de color blanca y comenzó a escribir sobre el gran pizarrón verde.

 _Mika..._

Era él el motivo de todo esto, para él en ese momento su vida entera tomó un sentido. Dejo la tiza en su lugar miraba lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, sonrió de lado una sonrisa sincera pero sin ganas.

 _Watashi no yokkyū_

Eso es lo que Yuu había escrito en el pizarrón; _Watashi no yokkyū_ o mejor dicho " _mi deseo_ ", Mika era su deseo.

"¡ _Hey!, Yuu-chan aquí estoy_ "

El chico miro hacia atrás, podía jurar haber visto a Mika por unos instantes; uniforme del instituto, una mano arriba de manera para saludar.

 _Aún debes de estar ahí, debes estar en el pasillo..._

Yuu salió corriendo del aula, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, miraba a los lados. Quería encontrarlo pero no logró ver nada más.

 _Je... Soy un idiota_

Ladeo la cabeza, sonrió de manera nerviosa. Él pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco la falta de sueño le afectaba. El dolor ya no lo soportaba, su corazón se oprimía por el gran dolor que sentía, era el momento para dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía. Era el momento no había nadie, no lo verían de esa manera humillante.

 _Porque aún creo que volverás, ya han pasado cuatro años y aún creo en eso, debo ser un completo tonto._

Las lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos, dolor era todo lo que sentía, esas lágrimas eran todo sus sentimientos.

 _Sólo quiero que esté a mi lado... Pero tu no estarás más aquí... Lo sé..._

Sollozaba era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos. Intento controlarse con una mano tocaba su corazón que sentía un gran dolor en ese momento con su muñeca limpió las lágrimas que quedaba en sus ojos verdes.

Yuu salió del gran instituto, bajaba las gradas con rapidez, no le importa si tropezaba, ya era tarde tenía que llegar a casa. Corría con toda su fuerza.

Al llegar a su hogar, busco las llave las introdujo a la puerta, abrió la puerta, entro y tras de él cerró la puerta las luces estaban apagadas, fue al living, antes de poner un pie al lugar las luces se encendieron. Yuu se sorprendió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuu!- Los amigos de Yuu salieron del living; Yoichi, Kimizuki, Shinoa y Mitsuba. Detrás de él estaba Guren.

-No lo olvidaron.- Susurro Yuu al ver a sus amigos.

-Nunca lo olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños Yuu-Kun.- Hablo Yoichi acercándose a Yuu.

-Gracias.- Sonrió.

Yuu paso la mayor parte con sus amigos y _papá._ Casi todo acababa, pero sólo faltaba a algo eso era la tarta de cumpleaños...

-Yuu ven.- Dijo Guren estando en una mesa que estaba la tarta de cumpleaños con unas cuantas velas.

Yuu se acercó se puso detrás de las tarta. Este iba ser su primer cumpleaños que lo pasa acompañado, por fin lo pasaría acompañado, Yuu sonrió y miraba la luz que iluminaba por causa de las velas. Varios recuerdos vagos volvían en su mente.

-Yuu-San pide tu deseo.- Shinoa miro a Yuu y sonrió, el nombrado respondió el gestó.

Yuu cerró sus ojos y pensó claramente su deseo, no era necesario pensarlo mucho de manera lenta se acercó un poco a las velas, soplo un poco haciendo que sus velas se apagaran;

 _Deseó volver a ver a Mika_

Ese era el deseo de Yuu, lo deseaba con todo su corazón una lágrima salió uno de sus ojos rápido se deshizo de esa lágrimas, nadie lo había notado eso creía Yuu.

Después de repartir la tarta, todos se retiraron excepto Shinoa que había notado a su amigo algo triste y además ella es la única que notó aquella lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.

-Shinoa debe irte.- Decía Yuu mientras miraba a la nombrada.

-¿Por qué lloraste?- Fue directa.

-Lo notaste.- Hablo resignado. No podía negarle a ella.

-Soy muy lista. ¿Por qué?-

-Mika.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-¿Quien?- Shinoa no sabía nada sobre ese tal Mika.

-Mika es como mi hermano, él también fue capturado.- No era necesario para decir algo más Shinoa capto rápidamente.

-Lo entiendo.-

-Quiero verlo de nuevo.- Las palabras de Yuu salieron de repente.

Shinoa se acercó a la ventana más cercana y miro afuera, ella sabía que ese Mika que habla Yuu estaba vivo, tenía una corazonada y tal vez él este afuera.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con mi hermana. Pero te aseguro que él está afuera, bueno Yuu te dejo descansar.- Shinoa se aleja de la ventana, se dirige a la puerta la abre y la cierra al salir.

Yuu se quedo pensando sobre las palabras de Shinoa. Tomó una chaqueta y salió afuera.

Sentía el aire frío tocar su rostro, cada parte descubierta que tenía su cuerpo. Sabía que era tarde y corría el riesgo de ser casado por un vampiro pero no le importaba correr ese riesgo, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hacerlo hoy. Yuu escucho unos pasos acercarse se alarmo, no traía su espada, pero podía defenderse, no era necesario usar sí espada.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Se detuvo.

-Yuu-Chan.- Una voz susurro.

Los pasos se acercaron, detrás de un edificio un chico salió, Yuu no,podía creerlo era Mika pero había cambiado mucho. Pero nunca Yuu olvidaría algo de Mika eso eran sus ojos.

-¿Eres tu Mika?- Hablo con voz temblorosa.

-Si soy yo Yuu-chan, soy Mika.- Se acercó al nombrado.

-Mika...- No podía creerlo su deseo se cumplió, no lo dudo Yuu se abalanzo hacia Mika y lo abrazo con fuerza, lágrimas salieron de esos ojos esmeralda.

-Ya estoy de vuelta Yuu-chan.- Toco su cabello con delicadeza.

-No te vuelvas a ir.- Alzo la mirada aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mika notó la mirada extraña de Yuu, noto sus ojeras y su cara estaba demacrada, podía notarlo no había dormido.

-No has dormido.- Tomo el mentón de Yuu y lo acerco a su rostro.

Por la cercanía Yuu se sonrojó levemente, sentía sus mejillas arder, Mika no lo noto ya con la falta de iluminación era casi ver su rostro.

-No..- Titubeo un poco.

-¿Por qué?- Soltó el mentón.

-He tenido pesadillas.- Bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Mika no dijo nada, no quería preguntar más del tema esos sueños deberían ser muy fuertes por eso no puede dormir.

-Ven conmigo.- Mika tomó la mano de Yuu.

Mika llevo a Yuu a una casa abandonada, Yuu no protesto. Le tenía confianza a Mika sin importar que estuvieron separados por cuatro años. Entraron a una habitación de la casa, adentró había una cama y unos cuantos muebles.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Yuu.

-Dormirás conmigo hoy.- Hablo con tranquilidad se sentó en la cama. Yuu se sobresaltó se alejó un poco.

-N-No..- Decía Yuu nervioso.

-Yuu-chan no me hagas ir por ti.- Sus ojos Zafiros se encontraron con los esmeraldas.

-Mika no.- Retrocedió más.

-No me dejas otra opción.- Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Mika se levantó y se acercó a Yuu. Él retrocedía, no quería dormir con él era vergonzoso. Yuu tropezó y Mika lo atrapo por la cintura y lo recostó en la cama lo abrazo lo pego a su pecho, Yuu permanecía en silencio al último acepto dormir con él.

-Te atrape.- Susurro Mika.

-Lo hiciste.- Bajo la mirada.

No soltaba al chico de ojos esmeralda quería tenerlo más tiempo con él, quería sentirlo más, su cuerpo era caliente, cálido. Yuu también lo disfrutaba, sentía una gran tranquilidad.

 _Mi deseo se cumplió es el mejor cumpleaños. Se qué hoy podré descansar, gracias Mika por volver a mi lado._

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sueño. En su rostro estaba una sonrisa, estaban felices ambos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuu-Chan.- Fue lo último que susurró Mika antes de caer en un sueños profundo.

* * *

 **Se qué el cumpleaños de Yuu fue hace unos días atrás pero se me ocurrió esto y encontré el tiempo para publicarlo espero que les gusté.**


End file.
